Brothers just the same
by 3DBABE1999
Summary: No spoilers for anything after season 6 but it could still fall anywhere in the future. In Season 5 "The song remains the same." Mary was pregnant. What if it wasn't Dean she was pregnant with? What if Jimmy Novak has really been a Winchester all along? Sam, Dean, Cas. Full description and warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural

"Brothers just the same."

* * *

Set in the future no spoilers after Season 6 all the events of Season 7 are resolved without any explanations as to how... They just are so things are back to normal (normal for a Winchester at least). This is safe to read if you haven't seen Season 7 no spoilers.

By the way I did the math on something In Season 4 Episode 3 "In the Beggining." Castiel sent Dean back in time to 1973 and in Season 5 Episode 13 "The song remains the same." when Sam, Dean and Cas go back in time again it never says (in the episode itself what year they're in.. if it does then I don't remember where.)(I know what it says on the internet that it was "SUPPOSED" to be 1978 but... What if it wasn't.) it could have been 1974, 1975 (Which would explain why Mary and John still looked so young) instead of 1978 when Dean was born meaning Mary wasn't pregnant with Dean but instead a different kid... Hmmm... Could it just so happen to be that Jimmy Novak (Castiel's vessel) is just a couple of years older than Dean? Hmmm again... Hmmm indeed. This is a story about if Jimmy Novak just so happens to have been a Winchester all along. Please enjoy and please review!

Warnings: Mentions of stillbirth and the aftermath of such a horrific event, Cursing (I'll try to keep it "T" rated), Shocking discoveries, Please be advised that some content may be offensive or may touch on sensitive issues.

What some people might not know: In the "old days" like up to the mid 1980's or even 90's in some places depending on availability and quality of care (heck it could still happen today in a lot of backwater towns where people might not be educated enough to know their rights as a patient). When it came to childbirth... Dads weren't allowed in the delivery room, moms weren't taught about things like kick counts, doctors didn't always pay attention to or answer the questions of their patients especially since those patients were women and "back then" most hospitals wouldn't allow families to see their baby if it was stillborn they would just go ahead and bury or cremate the child without ever letting the family ever see their baby or know where their baby was burried or what happened to their baby's ashes whether the family wanted that or not. It's sad but it's actually true. So "back in "those" days it would have been easy for a doctor to tell a family their baby was stillborn when in fact the baby was really alive and being sold or traded to someone who wanted a baby bad enough to pay for one. Again sad but true.

The opening takes place after Sam, Dean and Cas return to their own time in Season 5 "The song remains the same." Hopefully the timeline won't be hard to follow.

* * *

-0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0-

* * *

"1975"

John was thrilled when Mary told him she was pregnant. They'd been hoping for a baby and just like magic there a baby was just out of reach beyond the layers of Mary's flesh.

Mary was so excited over her budding belly as it grew. She talked to her baby and sang to her baby as her sweet little angel rested safe and content inside her womb.

John couldn't help but touch her stomach everytime he was near her. He just loved that there was such a blessed little miracle growing within his beloved Mary.

He would lay his head on her belly everynight telling his little one how much he couldn't wait to meet them.

As Mary neared her due date she'd started feeling ill and it worried both her and John to no end. Mary tried telling her doctor, Dr. Bueford, she felt like something was wrong and the doctor treated her rudely telling her that pregnancy wasn't supposed to be comfortable.

One day Mary had just finished hanging clothes on the line outside to dry when she felt a horrible pain shoot through her abdomen and she instinctively knew it was time. She hurried to the phone and called John at work and soon Mary was in the passanger seat of the Impala and she and John were on the way to the hospital to have their baby.

John wanted to be in the delivery room with his wife but it wasn't allowed so he grudgingly took his post with all the other expectant fathers in the waiting room.

Mary felt a pang of fear as she saw the worried look on her doctor's face as he pressed a stethoscope to her belly.

"Mrs. Winchester when was the last time you felt the baby move?" Dr. Bueford asked.

"I can't remember. Why? Does that mean something's wrong?" Asked Mary starting to panic.

"I'm going to give you some medicine that will speed up your contrctions." The doctor replied.

"Is the baby gonna be okay?" Mary asked as she started to cry. But the doctor was already on his way out of the room and he didn't seem to hear her.

"We're going to do all we can for you and your baby ma'am." Said a sympathetic nurse that looked like she knew how Mary was feeling right then.

Another nurse came in and administered the medicine the doctor had ordered. Now all Mary could do was wait...

Meanwhile John sat in the waiting room close to tears. He'd just found out from the doctor that there were complications with Mary's delivery and that he might want to brace himself for the worst.

A couple other fathers huddled around John offering words of advice and comfort while some of them avoided John like his bad luck may rub off on them.

After hours of waiting and having no news John was allowed to go to the room where Mary was recovering from delivery.

No one had told him anything since the doctor had spoken with him what seemed like forever ago so he thought everything had ended up turning out fine. But then he saw the pain his beloved Mary was in and he knew that something was very wrong.

Tears poured freely from her piercing blue eyes and her body was wracked by continuous sobs.

"Sweetie... Oh god... Mary honey please tell me what's wrong." John begged as he started to cry again himself.

"Our baby... He wasn't breathing." Mary choked out through a shuttering breath. "I'm so sorry John. I lost our little boy."

"No. No sweetie. You didn't do anything wrong. Mary please honey. There's nothing you could have done." Blubbered John as he cluthched his bawling wife to him and stroked her hair whispering soothingly "It's okay. It's gonna be okay."

Neither John nor Mary found out anything about their child except that it was a boy and that he'd weighed 8 pounds 7 ounces and that he'd never taken his first breath.

"I wanna hold my baby." Mary cried.

"I advise against it." The doctor said scoldingly. "Out of sight is out of mind."

"My wife said she wants to hold our son." John growled.

"Sir. Seeing your child is only going to prolong your wife's pain. I insist you see reason and talk some sense into her." Said the doctor in a snide tone as if Mary wasn't even in the room.

"Can I at least name our baby?" Asked Mary with a snifle as she tried to compose herself.

"I suppose you can name him if you wish. It will give us something to put on the death certificate." The doctor replied all to cooly and John wanted to throttle the doctor then and there but he held his temper in check because he needed to be strong right now for Mary's sake.

"I wanna name him James. James Winchester after John's father." Said Mary as she brushed tears from her eyes.

John felt his heart clench in his chest. They'd discussed the baby names they wanted their children to have and Mary had been adament about naming their first child after one of John's parents.

-0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0-

Dr. Bueford carried the newborn to the destined meeting place. He had no idea why the woman he was meeting had specifically requested this child or how she'd even known that Mary Winchester would be having a baby today weeks in advance. But he didn't care because $100,000 is to damn good of money to be passing up.

A rundown shack seemed to be an odd place for someone that could afford to pay such a hefty sum to want to meet. But... Business was business.

When he entered the cabin he couldn't place the wierd yet familiar smell that hung in the air. A middle aged woman stood in the shack's livingroom and she held a satchel that Dr. Bueford assumed to be full of his money.

She took the baby from his arms and kicked the satchel over to him saying "I bet that stupid cunt got all mopey when you told her, her baby died."

"Yeah she was a bit distraught to say the least. I left her with the illusion she could actually name him." Said Dr. Bueford as he opened the satchel and started counting the money to make sure it was all there.

"Oh, that's hillarious, what'd she want to call him? John after his dumbass of a father or something even more stupid than that?" Asked the woman.

"Actually she wanted to name him James." Dr. Bueford replied while trying not to lose count.

The woman rearanged the newborn so that she could hold him up to get a better look at him and said "I don't know. He kinda looks like a Clarence to me. Oh well, I guess I could call him Jimmy." The woman stated.

"So you're not going to rename him?" Dr. Bueford asked as he finished counting and zipped up the satchel.

"Renaming him's not my job. I'm just here to pick him up." The woman replied.

"Suit yourself he's not my kid." Dr. Bueford stated as he turned to leave.

Dr. Bueford was walking out to his car when heard the sound of growling coming from behind him. It was the last thing he ever heard...

* * *

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR!


	2. Chapter 2

"Brothers just the same."

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reading, following and reviewing! You guys keep me motivated!

* * *

"Aftermath."

NOVEMBER FIFTH, NINETEEN SEVENTY-FIVE...

Three days after the tragic loss of their son, Mary and John Winchester left the hospital with holes torn in their hearts.

The drive home was quite as neither Mary nor John wanted to acknowledge that they had no new bundle of overwhelming joy to bring home with them. Everything just felt hollow as all their dreams of meeting their precious little angel were now shattered.

As John pulled the Impala into the drive he looked up at his home with trepedation. Inside this home that now felt like a foreign land was a fully prepared nursery that had been meant to be ready to welcome a child that would never get to come home...

John took a deep breath to give himself the strength to move as he could sense Mary's saddness and apprehension for their return home as well.

John took Mary's hand and he felt the burden of his sorrow increase for he believed it was his place to be strong for his beautiful Mary but he felt so weak as he had no idea what to do to help her heal or what to do to help heal himself.

It was Mary who had the strength and courage to move first which propelled John into action as well. The two of them breached the foreign land that was once their home together and John made his way up the stairs to pack away the nursery so that Mary wouldn't have to deal with seeing the empty crib or putting away the toys and baby clothes as he felt that was the most he could do to help ease his beloved Mary's pain.

Mary came to the nursery door to find her husband clutching one of the baby blankets to his chest while standing next to the empty crib with his eyes closed, sobbing his heart out.

It broke Mary's heart to see the man she loved hurting and she felt so guilty for the death of their son for she felt the death of their son was her falt because it was her body that failed to bare him into the world alive.

"John I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that I lost our little boy." Mary wailed as she stood in the doorway. John opened his eyes and watched as his wife slid down the doorframe to huddle in the floor with her hands over her eyes. John rushed to Mary's side and wrapped his arms around her, sitting there in the floor, crying with her, rocking her to sooth her as he whispered "Mary, it's not your fault sweetie. There's nothing you could have done, sometimes bad things just happen and as horrible as they are and as bad they hurt they're not anyone's fault."

John remembered the words of one of the kind men in the waiting room after the doctor's piss poor attempt to keep him informed. That kind man had been wise as he told John about the loss of one of his own children and said "I'll pray for your family and I hope both your wife and child make it through this alright. But... If the worst does happen just remember that sometimes bad things just happen and as horrible as they are and as bad as they hurt they're not anyone's fault."

That kind man's words must have been the right thing to say because Mary's wailing subsided and she nodded as she remembered telling the life that had been blossoming inside her "Angels are watching over you." and she tried to mend the broken pieces of their mourning hearts as she whispered to her loving husband "He's with the angels now."

If only she'd known exactly how right she was...

-0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0-

NOVEMBER SECOND, NINETEEN SEVENTY-FIVE...

Zachariah hated that he had to work alongside demons as he despised the inferior Daimonic race that were mostly spawned by the sins of the equally despised race of mankind. But while despised the employment of demons who were loyal to Lucifer had it's uses...

It was ten minutes passed the scheduled time for his most recent demonic recruit to deliver the child that he had commanded to be taken and Zachariah was getting impatient.

Just when Zachariah was about to lose his temper and have the demon that was supposed to be helping with Lucifer's escape, hunted down and smited for it's defiance, right about the time when Zachariah lifted his hand to snap his fingers to have the demon seized by his lackies a figure appeared in the doorway saying: "Relax Zach I had to take care of the doctor."

Then the demon crooned to the bundle it carried "Couldn't have the doc messing things up by running his big ole mouth. Could we Clarence?"

Zachariah made a face of clear disgust as he said "Oh dear lord, please tell me that's not really the child's name."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, the kid's real name is James or as I like to call him Jimmy." The demon said in mock sweetness as it made a tickling motion towards the infants nose.

"Alright demon quit playing and give me the child." Zachariah commanded. "I'll not have you tainting him any further."

"Oh such a shame, I guess I'll just have to wait till lil' Clarence grows up to have my fun." The demon replied mockingling as it handed the infant over to Zachariah.

Zachariah watched as the demon took it's leave, he'd never understand the new recruit's sudden willingness to help pull all the stops in the task of freeing Lucifer, all that mattered to Zachariah now was that he had his talons in the only person who would definitely be able to thwart his his plans for the future if he wasn't dealt with properly right now...

* * *

A/N: So sorry it's taken so long to get this published I'm multitasking 7 different stories at the moment and my brain is on overload... I promise to have more up for this as soon as possible...

Hints as to what happens next ... Well baby James will be placed with a devout Christian family far away from what will become the influence of his real family.

I hope everyone who is reading this enjoys it and will continue to enjoy it till it's conclusion... As ALWAYS... PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

"Brothers just the same."

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing. You guys keep me motivated!

* * *

A/N: So if no one caught when James Winchester's (A.K.A. Soon to be Jimmy Novak's) birthday is it's November 2, 1975 exactly seven years from this date in the future Mary Winchester will die... ANYWAY I thought that November 2 would be a date that stood out for fans and I picked it for James'/Jimmy's birthday for a few reasons...

* * *

"Home is a place where your heart can heal."

Zachariah held the baby with disdain, LOATHING, having to touch a disgusting mortal infant at all. Part of him wanted to kill the child, but the boy would have a VERY important role to play where his future brothers were concerned so Zachariah would allow the infant to live as long as he could be the one to mold the boy's future...

The Novaks were good, devout Christians, that had huge hearts full of love for all of GOD'S creations, so when an angel of The Lord appeared to them and gave them a sweet newborn baby named Jimmy saying that GOD had chosen to bless them, they took it as an honor and a miraculous answer to their prayers...

-0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0-

Zachariah took a new vessel named Tyler Reynolds a young Pastor at the church where young Jimmy Novak's parents attended every Sunday. He baptized the child. He preached to the child and taught him sermon and soon young Jimmy grew to be a man who followed his Pastor's teachings with profound conviction.

When Jimmy Novak met Amelia he knew almost instantly he'd love her for the rest of his life so after only three months of dating they started to go to pre-marital counseling with Pastor Reynold's as their counsler. It was after their daughter Claire was born and been babtised that Pastor Reynolds disappeared only to be found a year later and he was in such bad condition that he could no longer communicate or really do much more beyond being able to sit in a wheelchair and drool which sent Jimmy through a slight bought of depression because Tyler had been his friend and mentor throughout his entire life...

-0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0-

APRIL FIFTH, NINETEEN SEVENTY SIX...

It had been five months since the WInchesters had lost such an important part of their lives and so much had changed within the household...

Now John worked extra shifts at the garage to avoid being home and Mary spent her days sitting quietly in what would have been her son's nursery. They hardly spoke anymore, hardly touched anymore, at some point the grief they had been battling had just ate away at them until this is the way they were living. Mary wanted counseling and John agreed to try. The counsler suggested that John and Mary try for a fresh start without doing something big enough to turn their lives upside down so John and Mary sold the home they were living in and bought a new house that needed a little tender, loving, care but after it had a new coat of blue paint on it and a few odds and ends fixed here and there, the house quickly became home and it was closer to John's work which was a bonus.

Once they had their fresh start and left behind the house that had felt like foreign ground right after the loss of their child the Winchesters were able to start really healing instead of going through the motions like they started doing only days after going home to an empty nursery five months before.

John and Mary were able to connect again and soon they were even able to start talking about trying for a child again, not knowing that in a little less than two years they'd have another son and this time they'd actually get to bring him home...

* * *

A/N: I know I sorta short changed on Jimmy's childhood BUT for a reason as it's more important that it be seen how Sam and Dean's lives could've been different had their big brother not been taken away (Without me having to write as hopefully it'll be subtextual by the way Zachariah just had to have Jimmy/James out of the way so that Sam and Dean could go through all events that follow their mom's death according to plan as if Jimmy/James hadn't been taken away who knows how differently things could've turned out for Mary, John, Dean and Sam and if there was anyway possible for that to interfere with what Zachariah wanted Jimmy/James had to be elemenated but not killed as Castiel still serves a pyurpose (It HAD to be Cas that pulled Dean out of Hell, Just like it had to be Sam to break the last Seal and had to be either John or Dean to break the first Seal as the angels have been manipulating the fates of the Cambells and the Winchesters for the purpose of the apocolypse) and how Jimmy might not've said yes to Cas had he been raised with Sam and Dean AND how if Jimmy/James had been raised with Sam and Dean and said yes to Cas anyway how Cas would've had those memories to go on and therefore might've been on Sam and Dean's side at the very start instead of having to gradually fall into being a part of "Team-Free-Will" ANYWAY... PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

"Brothers just the same."

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing. You guys keep me motivated!

* * *

"The world would never feel safe again."

NOVEMBER SECOND, NINETEEN EIGHTY THREE...

This night had once represented loss and heartache for John and Mary but now as they watched Dean give his sweet baby brother Sammy a goodnight kiss they recognised that they had been granted two beautiful miracles and instead of feeling the loss of their first as profoundly as they once had, they now felt love and greatfullness..

John scooped Dean up and joked asking Dean if he thought Sammy was big enough to toss around a football getting a giggle from Dean as a reward for his effort. John whispered his own goodnight to Sammy before turning of the light and carrying Dean to his room.

Once Dean was tucked in John settled into his recliner to watch the evening news and not realising how tired he was after an unusually long day at the garage, he accidently drifted off to sleep...

The scream that jolted him awake chilled him to the bone, it sounded as if it had come from Sam's nursery and John's first thoughts were off a new horrific thing Mary had learned about, a thing so aweful that it stole the breath of an infant in it's sleep and hearing his wife scream he felt his heart drop to his stomach as he thought he had just lost another son.

"No, please GOD not the baby." John's mind pleaded as he ran up the stairs only to find that Sammy was perfectly fine. Relief washed over him and he thought maybe it had been just his imagination as tonight of all nights did tend to trigger lots of stress no matter how much healing the eight years after the loss of his first son had brought. Just as John was about to turn and leave the room something dripped from the ceiling and landed next to Sam's head. John reached out to touch the red substance, it was thick and warm another drop fell on the back of John's hand and when John looked up to see were it had fallen from he was met by the most terrifying thing he'd ever seen...

His beloved wife was pinned to the ceiling above Sam's crib, her face was distorted in fear and pain from the slice that ran along her abdomen. John wanted to cry, every instinct he had screamed for him to "DO SOMETHING TO HELP HER!" but as he finally fought off his initial shock the ceiling erupted into flames consuming Mary in the inferno..

"MARY, NO!" John bellowed with anguish as he watched the woman he'd vowed to love forever burn. Dean's voice snapped him into action and he scooped Sammy from his crib and placed him into Dean's arms and told Dean to take his brother and run outside as quick as he could without looking back.

After Dean disappeared John fought against the heat, even though part of him knew it was to late another part of him had to try again to save the woman he loved.

A huge fireball exploded out towards him and the heat and force of the blast sent John hurdling into the hallway, he knew that if he didn't get out of the house now that he'd be making his sons orpahans and that was the only thing that made John accept that he couldn't do anything for Mary now.

He ran as fast as he could scooping Dean up as he bolted away from the glass that showered down with the force of a second explosion. Finally allowing the shock of everything to settle in John sat on the trunk of his Impala and held his boys close as he watched the firemen battle the blaze that had taken away the mother of his children..

-0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0-

John knew what he'd seen and he knew he wasn't just stressed and seeing things or crazy as people he'd gone to for help continuously suggested, it wasn't till he found a woman named Missouri that he learned about what sorts of truely evil things existed in the world right under the noses of civilised humanity...

The world would never feel safe again and knowing that fact sharpened the edges that made John the well trained killer that he'd buried after the war for the sake of the love of his life and now he was going to use those edges to avenge her death and to help keep other families safe from all of the evil supernatural beings in the world.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to give a chapter that showed how much the loses of two loved ones (Mary AND James) only years apart helped mold John into the father and the hunter he became after Mary's death and I hope in subtext one can imagine how if James had never been taken things could've turned out different the night The Yellow Eyed Demon appeared in Sam's nursery and how all the events that followed may have been different... The next Chapter will take place in "present day" (After Cas and Dean get out of Purgatory as I didn't want to go through Sam and Dean's childhood or Cas and Dean's time in Purgatory)this is the last "filler chapter" ANYWAY... PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N: I'll be on a temporary hiatus soon as I'll be loosing my internet for a while plus I'm moving (Turning off my net and cable after this month's up to help save up money for the move) I'll go to libraries to get online and update as often as possible but it may be 2-3 months before I'll be able to do anything substantial with any of my stories... Yeah there'll be updates during that time but they won't be very long ones and they won't be very frequent as libraries won't let me have more than an hour on the computers and their computers won't always be available AND I'll be busy with packing and planning when we can afford the half across the country trip from California to Oklahoma, so I'm not going to be able to always be consistent with updates after the1st of October till possibly after Febuary 1st or even a little longer, BUT, I promise I WILL finish ALL my stories!


End file.
